Torus Guide to Fabulousity
by PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: So why is a 16 year old boy writing a diary? What with the threat of his teammates finding it and exposing his secrets looming over him? Or the one where Oikawa has a diary, the author steals from other works and Iwa-Chan is suffering. Inspired by The Weird And Wonderful World Of A Guy Named Matt by Rainbow Fruit Loop, credit where credit is due.
1. August

**hey, Phoenix here.**

 **first off, this is inspired by The Weird And Wonderful World Of A Guy Named Matt by Rainbow Fruit Loop on . pls read it.**  
 **second off, I'm dyslexic, which is why BlackLeatherAndSparkles deserves all the credit for every word (hopefully) being spelt correctly, she is my own personal spell-check.**  
 **Which leads me to my last point, if you find a spelling of grammar mistake please tell me and I'll change it.**  
 **knowing what jokes/lines you found the best/funniest would be a huge help to, and generally what you like/dislike about my writing style or something you would like to see in the story would do a lot to improve this fic.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy my guilty pleasure project.**

2nd August  
Hey!  
Toru here, writing from the confines of my bedroom.  
Wait, I can turn this into a poem.  
The sky is blueish  
I am now under blankets  
Oikawa is great.  
There we go, a haikyuu. I mean, haiku.  
Man, English is hard, and yes, I'm doing this in English. Makki and Mattsun suck at English, so now, if they find this, they will never be able to share my deepest thoughts to the world.  
So why is a 16 year old boy writing a diary? What with the threat of his teammates finding it and exposing his secrets looming over him?  
Well. It was my birthday a week or so ago, and among my other presents, the team got me a notebook. It's pink, sparkly, and came with a little padlock and key.  
It was meant to be ironic, (something about completing my 'teenage girl' look, mean.) then Iwa-Chan said writing a diary was stupid, and if Iwa-Chan says something is stupid, then doing it is compulsory.  
So here I am, this is fun... I guess. But my hand's getting sore, and Iwa-Chan just texted so I better go.  
Bye-bye  
-Toru

3rd August  
I'm back, did you miss me?  
Of course you did, silly question.  
So, today in health me and Iwa-Chan were passing notes like we usually do (well, I was throwing notes at Iwa-Chan, so he would turn around in his seat and try to kick me, and then he would get told off, it's cute when he's mad.) Anyway, the fire alarm went off, and we got out of the rest of class and were sent home early. Apparently a toaster exploded, probably Makki and Mattsuns' fault. They know a lot about explosives, and recently did a project on toasters. Don't ask me why, they wouldn't say. They never tell me anything, they're so meeaann!  
Bye-bye,  
-Toru

5th August

I got a 97/100 on our science test, Iwa-Chan beat me in maths with an 89, I only got 85, I'll have to study harder next time.

7th August

Note to self:

Take Iwa-Chan to that ramen place that just opened

8th August

Mattsun and Makki pranked us today, they attacked me and Iwa-Chan when we were rounding a corner, and shoved our backs together, then they got this huge roll of duct tape and tapped our ankles. And it was just before practise too, so we had to try to do this weird waddle to the gym to get scissors. They were laughing the entire way too, honestly, they have no respect for the best setter in the team! (Not that I'm bragging or anything, obviously the other setters are very good and deserve my respect. Hey! I said it! Iwa-Chan would be proud, he keeps repeating that line whenever I get cocky.)

It was kinda funny after tho, because once we were untied I noticed Iwa-Chan had gone all red, like he was blushing. Iwa-Chan doesn't blush, so he must of just been really, really angry.

I said something about the redness, and he went all funny and stutted, so I teased him and said it was very cute, and he went even redder!

Mattsun and Makki found this particularly hilarious, but they think me using Iwa-Chan as a mattress funny so….

Quick thought before I go, now that Iwa-Chan's mad at Makki and Mattsun, he might finally take my side in a fight!

That would be nice.

Bye-bye

\- Toru

9th August  
Neutron stars can spin at a rate of 600 rotations per second.

11th August  
Iwa Chan is the worst person in the world and deserves to be kidnapped by aliens. Wait, _I_ want to be kidnapped by aliens, I change my mind, he... he should be... umm... Eviscerated!  
Yes, the sounds right, nice and painful.  
Now that I think about it, I don't actually know what eviscerated means, me and Iwa-Chan saw it in this American movie once, obviously that is never happening again because he is TERRIBLE. But let me just check.  
Okay, so my Japanese-English dictionary didn't have Eviscerate so I had to Google it. Apparently it means  
'disembowel (a person or animal).  
"the goat had been skinned and neatly eviscerated"'  
Yah, I'm sticking with eviscerate.  
So why does Iwa-Chan deserve to be skinned and neatly eviscerated? Well, today he didn't talk to me in either of our classes, and he ignored me during practice and when I caught up to him on the way home he continued to ignore me and I hate it I hate it I hate it.  
When Iwa-Chan ignores me I always know WHY. it's cos I flirted to much, or practiced to hard, or I stole all his money for milk bread. But this time I haven't done ANYTHING and he's still mad.  
I think I might go practice for a bit, it's only 5 and I know where the key to the gym is kept.

12th August  
I forgot to mention it yesterday, because I was so upset about Iwa-Chan, but I got a date! Her name is Miya and we have maths together. She's super sweet, we're going to see this new movie about aliens attacking earth and this one alien has to save everyone. I was gonna see it with Iwa-Chan, but...

13th August

Iwa-Chan whyyyyyyy

14th August

I missssss youuuuuuuuuuuuuu

15th August

I can't dooo thisss any moreeee.

16th August

Iwa-Chan isn't answering my texts.

17th August

I was so busy texting Iwa-Chan last night that I forgot to study for our history test and I failed!

NOOOOOOOOO

AND

Miya and I's date has been delayed, there was this fire in the theater, no-one was hurt but some equipment was damaged, so they are moving all the dates back, they haven't told us when, but they gave me free tickets for Rouge One, maybe I'll see it with Iwa-Ch

 _Miya._ Maybe I'll see it with Miya.

18th August

Today my mum walked in on me rolling around on my floor, wearing my alien pajama pants, with my space blanket and my ET plushie just moaning "Iwa-Chan why?" and "it can't be, he left me!"

It was very embarrassing.

19th August  
Today was TERRIBLE. First off it was raining, and I slipped on my way to school and Iwa-Chan wasn't there to help so I had to walk to school all sore. Then Coach's' sister got sick so practice was cancelled. And then I had to hang out with Makki and Mattsun at lunch and I think they know why Iwa-Chan's mad at me, and they won't say.  
Oh yah, Iwa-Chan's still mad at me.

20th August

The date with Miya has been moved to the 30th

22nd August

In the cosmic scheme of things, Humans are an insignificant detail on an insignificant ball of rock.

The universe doesn't work on human terms.

-Terry Pratchett

24th August  
So today started off bad then got better. First Miya canceled our date, I'm not sure why, but when I texted Iwa-Chan about it, out of habit mind you, that text was definitely not a ploy to get him to like me again. Because I'm not that shallow or desperate and it's not like he's my best friend who I can't do anything without and I miss more then anything, no. _Anyway,_ he said he'll go! He did say it was only cus... wait, I have my phone right here, let me just

Me: Miya cancelled on me! And now I have these tickets that idk what to do with! :'(

Iwa-Chan: ...And?

Me: Welllllll

Me: You've wanted to see it for AGES

Iwa-Chan: wtf? It was _you_ who

Iwa-Chan: you know what? Nvmind. I'll go see your stupid movie with you.

But only because you have a spare ticket.

Me:YAY. THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO MUCH FUN!

Iwa-Chan: wait is this one of those bad alien movies you always make me see?

Me:WHATTTT? No! it's a great alien movie that you love watching with me!

Me: it's _Attack of the Aliens iv, Blerk's Escape_

Iwa-Chan: shit

And that was it, I'll report more on Iwa-Chan being my friend tomorrow.

Bye-bye

-Toru

26th August

Iwa-Chan is talking to me again, so far he's pretending the last few days haven't happened, so that's what I'm doing to.

Miya hasn't talked to me since yesterday, and Makki n' Mattsun asked about the date WAY to innocently, and acted WAY to surprised to be genuine when I said it had been canceled, so they MUST have something to do with… whatever this is.

But Iwa-Chan loves me again, and we're going out next week to see the best movie ever!

All is good

Bye-Bye

-Toru

28th

Makki and Mattsun had been acting suspicious, well, more suspicious than usual. Idk why my friendship with Iwa-Chan is so important, but apparently it is.

I hope they're not planning something.

Bye-Bye

-Toru

30th

We saw Makki and Mattsun at the theatre. I know for a fact they don't like the _Attack of the Aliens_ series (they always tease me whenever I mention it, mean), so they probably got the tickets to spy on me and Miya, which doesn't make much sense, as they knew I was going with Iwa-Chan, but they wouldn't go to spy on _us_ so…

You know what, it's best to just not question them, let's move on.

The movie was GREAT and Iwa-Chan let me cling to his arm in the way home, so I think we're friends again.

I finally took Iwa-Chan to that ramen place to, and it was really nice.

I love August, hope September is just as good, but with more Iwa-Chan, I had missed him

Bye-Bye

-Toru


	2. September

**The Skype chat comes form the fic, national hot dad alliance is now calling... by dicaeopolis and owlinaminor. it doesn't make sense, but whatever, enjoy my shitty humour.**

 **I'm planing on uploading every 2-3 weeks, just saying.**

 **Once again, commenting on any errors you find in this, or ideas on how I can improve my writing or humour would be a great help.**

 **Don't be afraid to request particular scenes, as I'm starting to run out of stupid situations I can put volleyball players in.**

 **Many thanks for just reading my crap.**

 **-Phoenix**

September

September 1st

To be or not to be, that is the question.

Don't you love Shakespeare?

Kuroo, who's one of that cat guys, why does everyone else get mascots? Whatever, I can be our mascot if need be. Anyway, Kuroo kept skyping us Shakespeare and it was pretty good, so I thought I'd check it out.

I had already read some Shakespeare, so I thought I should read it in English, just to spice things up. And holy shit is it good, the translations don't do it justice, like, wow.

I showed Iwa-Chan, but he just grunted in his gorilla-like way, or maybe it should be godzilla-like…

I'm getting distracted, then I read the start of Romeo and Juliet to Makki and Mattsun, but they just laughed. Makki and Mattsun don't have particularly good English scores though, so they might not have understood.

After that, I showed it to Yahaba, who politely agreed that it was very nice and maybe if I kept sharing it with everyone they would appreciate it more. Now that I look back, I think he was just trying to get rid of me. Anyway, Watari managed to ask a few questions before he got bored, and none of the older players would listen to me.

They are all mean, I don't think I'll mention this on the Skype chat.

-Toru

September 2nd

So my sister is over, and is staying a week, which is great, because I hardly ever see her and my nephew is the cutest thing in existence! (Apart from maybe me, or Iwa-Chan.)

The great thing about having Sakura home, is she's the only other person in my family with any good fashion sense. Saki is also a fashion designer, so we spent all day shopping and catching up. Now I have this really cute alien beanie, I can't wait to show it to Iwa-Chan…. Not that he'd care ;-;

Bye-bye

Toru

September 3rd

So I spent most of today modeling some of Sakis clothes, most of them didn't fit, but this guy had wanted to cosplay as Kou from Free! and he had commissioned her uniform. We had very similar measurements, so Saki was getting me to help her finish it when Iwa-Chan walked in.

Now me and Iwa-Chan forgot about all the normal, polite things you do at others houses a while ago, so he walked into my room without knocking or giving any forewarning about his being there.

I was prancing round in the Iwatobi female uniform, and he was just like

"Toru, do you-"

And he stopped and went _bright red._ It was hilarious.

Saki, being Saki, said:

"Iwazumi, it's nice to see you again, don't mind Toru, he's just modeling something for me, go get changed Toru."

And Iwa-Chan was just like:

"Nah, it's ok."

So we spent the rest of the day working on the costume.

Iwa-Chan is surprisingly good at sewing.

I'm going to have to tease him about this later.

Bye-bye

-Toru

September 5th

So Iwa and I took Takaru to paintball today, they ended up on a team together, facing me and two guys from Fukurōdani, the annoying owl one and his deadpan loli boyfriend. There were about 20 people a team and Loli-Chan was rather good, but Bokoto kept giving away their position by yelling war cries or bad owl puns. (Iwa-Chan asked me how I knew his name after, honestly! I know volleyball players, why do you all think so little of me?)

Anyway, I snuck off to attack from behind, but Iwa-Chan and Takaru must have read my mind with their weird alien powers because they found me.

Takaru distracted me with his amazing cute nephewness, while Iwa-Chan snuck up on me and tackled me!

Now, while Iwa-Chan's arms are usually nice things that I do not mind being wrapped up in, they are not so nice when you are being pummeled with paint balls.

Takaru, the sadistic little shit I raised him to be, pelted us both with paintballs, took a picture to prove he has asserted dominance, then tried to prance over our slain bodies.

I say tried because he tripped and got a faceful of dust, Saki wasn't very happy about this.

Please nobody introduce him to Makki or Mattsun, or both...

Bye-Bye

-Toru

Ps: Needless to say, they won, the traitors.

September 7th

Today Makki and Mattsun announced they were trying to get on our good side after the tape incident. Well they didn't say that exactly, but they sauntered (yes, sauntered) up to us after practice one day all like:

"You know, Oikawa, Iwazumi, you two don't get enough credit, why don't we take you out to dinner?"

"Yah, nice romantic setting." (They both looked at Iwa-Chan here, weird.)

"It's like a double date, we'll pay."

This was also weird, because Makki and Mattsun aren't dating (yet).

Iwa-Chan was unimpressed, and opposed the idea, but I think it's a great way for the second years to bond, and I never say no to free food.

Or food brought with Iwa-Chans money, which is the same thing, because he would buy it for me if I asked, I just don't.

I digress.

Bye-bye

-Toru

September 10th

So after school today Makki and Mattsun took us out to McDonald's. Which was _very_ classy of them, nice 'Romantic Setting' guys, A+.

I refused a burger, because it looked like cancer, and opted for fries. They were OK, kinda, but I stole a bite from Iwa-Chans burger (a lump of cheese, bun and something that _might_ have been meat), and honestly, I wasn't missing out on much.

Anyway, halfway through the meal they winked at Iwa-Chan and went to the bathroom _together._

The wink means they probably left to make out, I hope not, ditching your friends to get down and dirty in a McDonald's would be a new low.

Without Makki and Mattsun there to laugh at me we started to talk about how good _Blerk's Escape_ was. Or rather, I talked and Iwa-Chan listened. He loves me too much to disagree (jk, I think he was just kinda done with the _Attack of The Aliens_ series.)

Makki and Mattsun returned ten minutes later, so they were making out then, no rumpled clothes though, they have kept at least a little dignity.

They seemed to have been expecting something to have happened whilst they were pretending to go to the bathroom, perhaps Iwa-Chan was meant to confess his undying love for me, or maybe come out as sexuly attracted to tablecloths or something. Or Ronald McDonald should've started tap dancing.

On the subject of Ronald, don't tell anyone, but he is terrifying, like wow.

Moral of the story? Don't eat McDonalds burgers.

Bye-bye

-Toru

September 12th

Someone bought stole all the milk tea from the vending machine that's on the way to school. Iwa-Chan ran a whole block to get me some.

Sometimes I don't think I appreciate Iwa-Chan enough.

September 13th

I have changed my mind, Iwa-Chan refused to buy me milk-bread today, something about being 'broke', ugh.

Iwa-Chan does not deserve my appreciation.

September 14th

Maybe I can guilt Makki or Mattsun into buying me some, they _are_ trying to be nice to me. I think. It's hard to tell with them.

September 15th

They are not trying to be nice to me. I am deprived, I am going through the five stages of grief.

September 16th

I have caved in and bought my own milk bread, a crises has been avoided, I am the bigger person.

Hopefully Iwa-Chan gets more money soon...

September 20th

Makki and Mattsun have started their 2.5th attempt to be our friends (the .5 is never to be mentioned ever, not even in a diary. I hate goldfish. I hate them so, so much.)

Now I think about it, the .5 is being demoted to a .47, because I can.

Anyway, they are currently being super nice to us and it's weird, I haven't been made fun of in two days.

Here's to not being lured into a false sense of security.

September 21st

I have been lured into a false sense of security.

They shoved us into a broom cabinet, I am disappointed in their unoriginality.

I had a broom poking into my back for a full half hour before they unlocked the door. It wasn't even the close proximity to Iwa-Chan that annoyed me, it was that broom!

Me and Iwa have been in… compromising positions before. One time a closet fell on us and we had to be rescued, I was stuck under him for twenty minutes, and Iwa-Chan is HEAVY.

There was also that time when we were stuck in an elevator for two hours, luckily neither of us are claustrophobic.

Sadly, we didn't seen Makki or Mattsun all day, I guess we'll have to kill them tomorrow.

September 23rd

I have been faced with 'coming out of the closet' jokes all day, I have dealt with these by proudly announcing I was bisexual to the whole team, honestly, I don't know why they were so surprised, girls are hot, guys are hot, it's no big deal.

September 29th

September has been a surprise, but it did deliver on its promise of more Iwa-Chan, and now we are united against a common enemy (Makki and Mattsun) he might go trick or treating with me this year, yay!

I mean, he usually goes anyway, but this time it might be easier to persuade him.

Maybe...

Bye-bye

-Toru


	3. October

**Just so you all know, my schedule for this fic may change, due to the fact that writing and keeping up with school whilst dyslexic is a utter nightmare, but I'll try.**

October 2nd

Iwa-Chan and I ran into Tobio-Chan today, whatever happens in the next few days will be immediately ruined by this encounter.

Tobio-Chan was as annoying and cute as ever. But not in an Iwa-Chan way, more like that younger cousin you have that everyone loves but is actually a spoilt bitch, you know the one.

Iwa even tried to make _conversation!_ Something must be wrong with his head.

Another one of Iwa-Chans betrayals was when he defended stupid Tobio when I used my superior intellect to point out how terrible he is.

I went to the mall to have a good time (and a milkshake) and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now.

So I'm currently ignoring Iwa-Chan, but I might talk to him tomorrow because we have a test soon and I need his notes because mine are covered in alien doodles and mini volleyballs.

Ugh, my life is the worst.

-Toru

October 4th

I saw a UFO a few minutes ago and Iwa-Chan doesn't believe me.

There's this tree outside my window that lets you access the roof and I was star gazing when I saw it, this bright flash in the sky that lasted about 10 seconds before disappearing completely. It was too big, bright and slow to be a meteorite, and satellites have a fixed pattern, so it had to be the aliens.

I immediately called Iwa-Chan, and told him that there was an emergency and he had to come over 'this instant'. I'm quite impressed, because he managed to beat the record I set for how fast we can get to each others houses.

I had just watched _The Shining_ when I set it at 30 seconds, but Iwa did it in 10!

This might have been because he jumped the fence instead of going around, Iwa-Chan's really strong, but that was quite a vault.

Anywhos, he was mad when I told him about the UFO, apparently proving aliens exist does not count as an emergency, rude.

But how did we get to Iwa-Chan? I was talking about much more important things.

October 5th

Sorry, I didn't update last night, Iwa-Chan stayed for a sleepover so I couldn't finish that last entry.

Someday Iwa-Chan will believe in the aliens, I know he will.

October 6th

You know, I think I should try harder to get Iwa-Chan to believe in aliens. This calls for a movie marathon. After my homework, how does one make a 3D model of the Apollo 11?

October 8th

I am going to kill Makki and Mattsun. I know I was planning on killing them already, but this time I'm going to actually kill them, really.

I trusted them, we had a connection that can only be forged on the court, I _thought_ we were friends.

And now this.

You probably want an explanation, I don't know how, and I don't know why (That's a lie, it's because they're dicks.) but they managed to destroy every hair, skin or makeup product I have ever owned, ever.

We were all over at mine, marathoning Studio Ghibli, when they stood up to have what I thought was another impromptu makeout session. I was all like 'not in my house you're not' and was planning on following them, but Iwa-chan had fallen asleep on me, and he's been working really hard lately so I didn't want to wake him.

Also, its usually me that falls asleep from exhaustion so I kinda owe him.

October 10th

Makki and Mattsun have been playing Hamilton over and over again to annoy us. Unbeknownst to them, (unbeknownst, that's an awesome word) I love Hamilton. I find it fascinating how it was translated, and you get such a sense of accomplishment when you understand a line.

I still don't know any of Guns and Ships, how does one speak that fast?

October 11th

Iwa-chan is out getting me new hair supplies. I was going to send Makki and Mattsun, but I don't trust them, and even though Iwa-Chan knows nothing about hair care, I gave him a list, he should be fine.

I was planing to go myself, but I still need to paint the Apollo 11 and the paint takes forever to dry.

Wait, it's done, I'll update once I've finished the last coat.

October 12th

Iwa-Chan did OK on his shopping trip, he forgot nail polish remover, and accidently brought a huge pack of semipermanent hair dye. I couldn't let it go to waste, so I dyed the tips of my fringe Aoba Johsai colours, now it matches my freshly painted nails. My nails look nice, so I'm not gonna go and buy remover, they can stay.

Now Iwa-Chan can't wash it off, I wonder how I can get him to sit still long enough to paint aliens onto his nails.

October 15th

I got an A+ on my model spaceship, which is good, because if we fail we have to remake it, and we have a practice match coming up, I don't have the time for stuff like that.

October 16th

Iwa-Chan seems to really like my new hair, he keeps staring at me. When I asked why, he said it was because I "look ugly as shit, Crappykawa." and "What kind of boy wears makeup anyway?"

I replied that makeup was not at all gendered, and even someone as flawless as me will have slight imperfections and he should not shame someone for wanting to look beautiful.

Then I said something about how no amount of makeup would make Iwa-Chan look pretty.

I was lying of course, Iwa-Chan has skin to die for. I was kinda lying about the first point to, I just didn't want Iwa-Chan to know I had only gotten two hours of sleep last night.

Iwa-Chan muttered something about preferring me without makeup, I don't think I was meant to hear, but it makes me smile every time I think about it.

Iwa-Chan can always see through my bullshit.

-Toru

October 18th

I am currently trying to decide what Iwa-Chan and I will go as for halloween. My alien costume no longer fits me, but we will find something cute, accurate and awesome.

The fact Iwa-Chan is currently refusing to do such a 'childish' thing is besides the point.

October 21st

There's a fair in town, they have set up stalls and rides in the field. Iwa-Chan and I are planning to go next weekend. It's gonna be really, really fun, I can't wait for a day with Iwa, buying popcorn, going on rides, and I heard there's a mirror room!

The rest of the team will probably be there, and it's forecast to be warm and sunny.

October 25th

The fair was AWESOME! Iwa-Chan was feeling nice today, and brought me tons of food. We went through the haunted ride, popcorn in hand, and I spilt most of it when the skeleton jumped out. Afterwards it appeared so fake, but I swear me clinging to Iwa-Chans arm was a pure reflex from the fear, nothing else. Then we joined Makki and Mattsun who were failing at the claw machine. I gave it a shot, and won a pikachu key-chain, it's really soft and squishy and I have already attached it to my bag. After that, we all went to one of the shooting stalls, you know, the rigid ones that no one wins. I didn't do very well, but Mattsun won a soda, and Iwa-Chan…

Iwa-Chan was a boss!

He was all like 'pew pew pew' and the girl running it was all like 'wow', and when he got to chose a prize he chose the toy alien and he GAVE IT TO ME.

Iwa-Chan gave me a giant alien plushie, I was so happy I could have kissed him, which I did, on the cheek.

Then I bounced off to get us all victory tacos, leaving a startled Iwa-Chan and a hysterical Makki and Mattsun.

I am smiling so much right now, I haven't named the alien yet, but she is my new favorite thing.

And even if she wasn't the best toy in the world, she was given to me by Iwaizumi Hajime, who is the best person in the world.

Don't tell him I said that.

-Toru

October 27th

Training camp is next month, it should be fun, as long as I don't run into… certain people.

October 28th

There's Hydrogen and Helium, then Lithium, Beryllium. Boron, Carbon everywhere Nitrogen all through the air...

October 30th

So we aren't going trick or treating this year, which is a pity. Instead we're having a tiny party, just the two of us, at Iwa's house. His parents aren't home, so we can use the big TV in the living room and eat as much junk food as we want.

Honestly, I'm not that upset. I love trick or treating, but I also love horror movies (apart from _The Shining_ ) and I love spending time with Iwa-Chan.

Bye-Bye

-Toru

 **If you have any names for the alien, please tell me! I'm crap at naming stuff (I am not kidding, I named my Guinea-Pig Goose).**

 **I have finished most of the next chapter, apart form a game of truth or dare that may or may not be happening.**

 **If you don't give me any dares or truths, I will be forced to google it.**

 **You don't want that.**

 **-Phoenix**

 **(P.S. I listened to both Wicked and Heathers while writing this, yah.)**


	4. November

November 2nd  
Iwa-Chan and I stayed up way too late watching movies last night.  
We loaded up on junk food, ordered pizza and binged horror movies 'till five am.  
I'm not sure how we didn't fall asleep, I think a mixture of sugar and adrenaline kept us awake, but when it was finally time to hit the sack, we passed out on the couch instead.  
Let it be said here, it wasn't because we were scared, no. It's just horror movies have gotten a lot better at horror, and it was really, really dark, and Iwa-Chan's room was really, really far away. Also, there's something about being covered in blankets and pillows, snuggled up with Iwa-Chan on a couch that makes me feel safe, y'know?  
Not that I was scared, it was Iwa-chan that was scared.  
I may have been a little frightened, don't tell anyone.  
In the morning (or afternoon I guess, we slept rather late.) we made pancakes. if you asked Iwa-Chan, he would say I didn't help, but I did, it's not my fault Iwa-Chan doesn't have a sense of humor. The pancakes were nice, even if they were burnt, and I may have used a little too many sprinkles.

November 8th  
Our training camp's coming up, and with all the extra practice and homework, I really haven't had time to keep you updated, sorry.

November 11th  
a=5  
y=2x  
65137  
10a7y  
2  
78  
8/20  
4/10  
⅖  
40%  
Sorry, I needed to note some numbers down, and I ran out of space on my homework.

November 15th  
Training's been extra tough, and I think I landed on my ankle wrong. As long as no one notices I should be fine.

November 16th  
Iwa-Chan brought brownies to school, they're really good!

November 20th  
So, with training camp soon, everyone is really excited, I think I even caught Iwa-Chan whistling, I didn't actually know Iwa-Chan could whistle. I am also debating if I should bring my diary to camp or not, I guess we'll find out.

November 24th  
Note to self, never accept food from Makki or Mattsun again.

November 26th  
Training camp tomorrow! This month has been exhausting, but it's worth it.

November 27th  
The first day was a success! As you can probably tell, I have brought my diary to keep you all update on the hot mess that is our yearly camp.  
Due to some scheduling issue, we can only stay three nights, instead of seven like we had planned, so this year is going to be shorter than usual. To make up for this, we're promised another camp later in the year.  
In case you were wondering how the rooms are set out, each has two bunks, so Iwa and I are sleeping with two third-years.  
I am still debating whether bringing this diary was a good idea, but it's locked, so we shouldn't have a problem.  
I hope.  
I think that's the dinner bell, I should go.

November 28th  
私はここに書いておきたいと思います。私たちはこの昨年すべてを予測し,

As you can see, Makki and Mattsun found my diary, luckily I caught them before they could write too much. What are they even talking about?

November 29th  
It's the third day, and I've been kicked out of practice.  
I landed on my ankle wrong, and fell down and couldn't get up. Iwa-Chan completely panicked, I feel really bad, because he carried me all the way to the nurse, and I think there were tears in his eyes. My ankle's all bandaged now, but Iwa-Chan had to go back to practice, and I didn't have time to say sorry.

We have a problem.  
I went out to get my bandage changed and checked, and it takes ages to get across campus on crutches, so I missed out on the start of our traditional game of late-night truth or dare.  
This isn't the problem, the problem was when I came back, one of Watari's dares had been "read Oikawas' diary." No one will tell me who gave the dare, but I'm guessing they aren't Iwa-Chan, or any of the third years, or anyone who isn't named Hanamaki or Matsukawa.  
This is why I wanted to kill them.  
I don't know how much they read, because when I came in, Watari was halfway through saying the word "Anyway".  
Apparently, I write that a lot.  
The reason I'm telling you all this now is because my dare was to update my diary, so here I am.  
Yay. It's a little humiliating, as over the last few months this diary has not lost any of its pink sparkliness.  
Here's a list of every fact we learned in this game of truth or dare, updated live onsite:  
Watari does not like chocolate  
Yabaha is fluent in french, (he went red when we asked him why.)  
Nobody on the team can lick their elbow.  
Iwa-Chan is the winner of the 6th annual arm wrestling contest, (done every training camp.)  
Oikawa Toru does NOT have a crush on Iwazumi Hajime. No, nope, not a thing.  
John is from America (no shit)  
Hanamakis favorite candy is pocky  
Matsukawa is gay  
I trust Iwa-Chan enough for trust exercises  
I do not trust Hanamaki  
It hurts when your friend drops you in trust exercises (Makki)  
Oikawa is always right, especially when it comes to trust exercises.  
Oikawa Toru doesn't have a crush on Iwazumi Hajime?  
Watari once dreamed he was being chased by Clifford the Big Red Dog  
None of us can tango  
We have all collectively agreed Ronald McDonald is terrifying.  
Oikawa Toru has a crush on Iwazumi Hajime  
That last one was a personal revelation, I think I need some time to dwell on this.

 **So that happened. I'm very bad at writing romance, so ideas would be nice. I will credit you.**

 **Reminder to read The Weird and Wonderful World of a Guy Named Matt.**  
 **Also, I'll take a short break after chapter 6 so I can work on school and stuff. Some one shots for this fic may come out, so if there's any scenes you want to see written in a different format, tell me.**  
 **Have a lovely day, and thank you for reading.**  
 **-Phoenix**


	5. December

December

1st December

Oh my god I have a crush on Iwa-chan.

2nd December

Iwa-chan, why must you do this to me?! Why must I suffer this way?! Actually, you'd probably say I deserve it for having such a shitty personality…

Iwa-Chan! Why are you so mean to me?!

3rd December

Here's a story.

I once overheard some friends talking about relationships. One of them was asexual, and he was asking about the feelings that come with having a crush on someone. At the time I was confused, nothing that person described had happened to me, and I've had plenty of girlfriends.

But with Iwa-Chan, I get it.

I get the tightening in your chest, I understand the feeling of being around him. How happy I get, how I want him to never leave.

I catch myself thinking about him randomly, wondering what he's up to, who he's with.

I blush when we're getting changed after practice and I see him shirtless.

I get nervous when we go out for dinner because I keep comparing it to a date.

Basically, I'm a mess, I'm a love struck idiot, and it's only a matter of time before someone finds out.

They might already know, I have no idea how much of my diary was read, and I'm not exactly subtle.

-Toru

6th December

Sometimes, I think American cartoons are better than anime.

Yes, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu is great, and so is Toradora, Watashi ga Motete Dōsunda, I could go on. Once Iwa-Chan and I watched Madoka Magica together, he had already seen it and was in major hysterics by the time we reached episode 3 and I lost my shit.

Mean.

Anyway, most anime are great, (except for sports anime, I'm sorry, but they are so unrealistic.)

But have you seen Gravity Falls?

Steven Universe?

Adventure Time?

Rick and Morty?

Teen Titans?

Or how about anything from Disney or Pixar?

Or any other American studio.

Honestly, the west needs more appreciation.

-Toru

8th December

I need a pet to comfort me in my time of desperation.

Iwa-Chan has a cat called Sailor Pluto, (don't ask).

But Pluto's not very cuddly, and he's at Iwa-Chan's house, not mine.

Then again, my parents probably won't let me get another pet, not after what happened to Jeremy the canary.

And I guess this gives me an excuse to go over to Iwa-Chans house.

9th December

Just in case you were wondering, I still have a crush on Iwa-Chan, it is still horrible and I still haven't told anyone.

10th December

Maki and Mattsun cornered me after practice and interrogated me until I told them about Iwa-Chan.

I tried to bullshit my way through, but they weren't having it.

Long story short, they know, how do they know?

Did someone tell them?

Am I that obvious?

Does everyone know?

Does Iwa-Chan know?

I asked them this, and they laughed, and said Iwa-Chan was more oblivious than me, which was very rude, and very untrue.

I am spectaticly observant.

Maki and Mattsun then offered to help out with the whole Iwa-Chan thing.

I am already regretting saying yes to that, and they haven't even done anything yet.

-Toru

11th December

Christmas soon! I wanna go shopping, and get ugly sweaters, and spend my time watching bad holiday movies with Iwa-Chan, and baking gingerbread.

This is gonna be fun.

12th December

Iwa-Chan and I went to the doctor today to get my ankle checked on. I kept telling Iwa-Chan I was fine, but, well. Is it really hard to say no to him OK? He gets this really pouty face, and it should look stupid, but it just looks really cute. And I know he's just looking out for me and what is one doctor's appointment in the grand scheme of things?

He also promised to watch this alien documentary with me, that might have helped.

The doctor says that I have sprained my ankle, and it sucks, because the winter tournament is soon.

This is gonna be horrible.

15th December

Iwa-Chan carried me today. We were walking home after practice (because if I can't participate, I can watch.) I tripped and started limping, but Iwa just picked me up bridal style and kept walking.

I almost lost it, he was so close I could have kissed him, but I didn't, that would ruin our friendship.

I can't do that.

17th December

CHRISTMAS SHOPPING

I got Iwa-Chan a band t-shirt because he's been pining after some of their merch for ages. And I got him some of his favorite chocolate, (dark, ick). His volleyball popped last week, so I got him another one, he also mentioned something about a game in Tokyo, so I'll look into tickets for that too. I don't actually remember what sport it was, because his muscles are really distracting.

19th December

Makki and Mattsun have started their plan to get Iwa-Chan and me together, so far it's just been suggestive comments and pushing me into his arms.

It's not much, but at least they think I have a chance.

Okay, who am I kidding? Why on earth would I think I have a chance with Iwa-Chan? Practically every other sentence he says to me is a degrading insult. He barely tolerates me as a friend half the time, let alone date me. Especially when there are so many other much nicer, prettier, people out there.

18th December

The team are having a bake sale to raise money for our next camp, remember how the other one was cut short?

Well, we need a few hundred more dollars to cover the cost of the new accommodation, as it's more expensive than the last place.

We didn't have practice today, and instead used the school facilities to bake.

I am not entirely sure if we are allowed to do that, but whatever.

Iwa-Chan and I are going to be manning the stall, me because of my incredible charisma and good looks, and Iwa-Chan to, and I quote, "Stop Oikawa from eating everything, or setting something on fire."

You light one table ablaze and suddenly you can't be trusted.

Honestly.

19th December

Guess who just became a model? This guy!

The company Sakura works for saw some of the photos she took earlier this year, and basically, now I work for them.

I start soonish, and apparently, I will be modeling with this blond basketball player. I don't know anything about basketball, but Iwa-Chan says he's good, so I'll take his word for it.

I'm kinda nervous, but now if my ankle never heals, at least I have this deal.

Iwa-Chan says it's stupid to have your backup career being modeling, but what else am I meant to do if my volleyball career falls through?

23rd December

I spent the last few days at Iwa-Chan's house, our families always throw a huge party for the neighborhood, and Iwas house is bigger.

We danced 'till dawn, and I almost kissed him.

Almost.

Let's talk about presents, shall we?

Iwa-Chan gave me a bunch of alien themed… stuff.

I am not kidding, It's just stuff,

Mugs, ties, towels, socks, pens...

I love it, and I will use them all.

He also gave me a month's worth of milk bread, which I have now eaten.

It's really good, OK?

Makki and Mattsun gave the whole team sweaters.

Mine has a flying saucer kidnapping some presents under a tree, Iwas says "HO, HO, HOMO."

Get it? It's funny because I love him and I stand no chance.

I knew letting them interfere with my love life was a bad idea.

25th December

I think I'll head into Tokyo soon, Tokyo's fun, I'm fun, let's go to Tokyo.

I'm fun, right? Right? Yah, I'm a fun person.

Tai-Chan was wrong, I'm fun.

You should never listen to cousins, they are all wrong.

I'm fun.

Right?

27th December

Iwa and I went to see La La Land in the weekend, in Tokyo, because I'm fun.

We ran into Koru-Cat and Kenma-Cat. Koru and Iwa-Chan started bashing me together, mean.

But Iwa-Chan had smuggled milk bread into the theater, and he is to pretty to be mad at for long.

The movie was OK, but not as good as Attack of the Aliens.

And I got to hold Iwa-Chans arm, he didn't even complain.

30th December

It has already been 5 months since I started this diary.

And what do I have to show for it?

Oh, right, I realized I'm in love with my best friend, and I'm too afraid to tell him.

Great.

Well not anymore, now is a time for new things, change.

Next year, I will tell Iwa-Chan how I feel, no matter what happens.

I will tell him.

I will.

 **I don't like this chapter as much, and I will come back to it later, when I am not half asleep.**

 **I'll be taking a hiatus after chapter 6 to work on other stuff.**

 **And to work on school, and perhaps to sleep.**

 **All 12 chapters will be up when I write them, and when people want them.**

 **Yada yada yada, read The Weird and Wonderful World of a Guy Named Matt. Thank you to the amazing and beautiful BlackSparkelsAndLeather, and to all of you who reviewed, or left a comment or whatever.**

 **I'm dyslexic, forgive me.**

 **The next one will be on time, maybe.**

 **-Phoenix**


	6. January

**So, this is the last chapter, published early as a thank-you for reading.**

 **You do not understand the joy of getting a comment until you publish, so if you have commented, or bookmarked, left kudos, or heck even if you've read this shit from start to finish, thank you.**

 **And when I say end, I mean the end of the first half, you can't get rid of me that easily.**

 **So, after a short** hiatus **I will be back. And by short I mean long** af **.**

 **Please read The Weird And Wonderful World Of A Guy Named Matt.**

 **It is honestly just the better version of this fic and** its **funnier, better written, and you should read it.**

2nd January

So I told him. At the new years party at school. I was so nervous. Everyone was counting down, and when we got to one, I told him. I shouted it out, when everyone was screaming, pressed together, I told him I loved him.

And he didn't fucking hear me.

Or at least, I don't think he did. Everything was so loud, chaotic. I don't see how he didn't hear, we were so close, but he didn't.

And I don't have the courage to say it again.

-Toru

4th January

I can do this, I just have to keep calm, I just have to not panic.

I don't think I have mentioned it, what with everything that's going on right now, but now I'm a third year, I have been promoted to captain. I'm a little stressed out at the moment, and the whole Iwa-Chan thing isn't helping. But I'll be fine.

I just need to calm down, and breath, so I can sort out my life before school comes back on.

-Toru

6th January

Life has officially been sorted. And by that I mean kind of been sorted. And by that I mean not at all, but I can dream. Iwa-Chan and I are still friends, even if he has been acting weird.

Wait.

What if he heard me?

What if he's mad and thinks it's weird and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

Or worse yet, what if it was the aliens?

It's not fair, why does Iwa-Chan get first contact and not me?

In all seriousness, I hope he doesn't know.

-Toru

7th January

Makki and Mattsun have been regaining their friend points. They have been nice, giving me consoling words in my time of need.

8th January

Iwa-Chans cat has died. I think I am more upset about this then him. I loved that cat.

10th January

And here we are again, school. Before this school year starts, I would like to talk about volleyball.

I have decided not to include any of our games or anything, because, even if volleyball is a big part of my life, I want this diary to capture the small things, the things I wouldn't think to write down.

And it's got enough angst in it to make its own teenage vampire novel. And I just don't want to write about Tobio-Chan and his silly, cute face.

-Toru

12th January

We have a bunch of new members this year, I'll write about them more later, I'm tired.

13th January

I was even more tired today. In fact, I was so tired I fell asleep on Iwa-Chans lap at lunch, and when I woke up he had to feed me because I didn't want to move. I should be tired more often, that was nice.

14th January

There are 10 to the power of 123 atoms in the known universe. That's a big number.

15th January

It's cold. It's very, very cold. Iwa-Chan and I made a blanket fort, and spent the day watching movies in our pajamas. We had two thermos' and a jug of hot chocolate with us, and we only moved for bathroom breaks.

I keep thinking about what it would be like if we were dating. How we could cuddle more, how when the movie is boring I could kiss him instead.

But I can't, and I never will, because he's Iwa-Chan, and I'm me.

So I will have to be satisfied with this, drinking hot chocolate and watching bad rom coms because it's raining.

I suppose it could be worse, he could have a girlfriend.

16th January

Iwa-Chan has a girlfriend.

Why is this happening? How is this happening? He can't have a girlfriend, I wouldn't be able to stand it if he has a girlfriend.

I don't wanna share Iwa-Chan, he's mine.

Let me explain, there's this girl in one of the classes he's in. One of the classes I'm NOT in. They have this project they are doing together, and they have been spending all their time together. I mean, they do have a project, and Iwa-Chan hasn't said they are dating. But still!

17th January

I asked Iwa-Chan if he likes Kayato-Chan. His answer was just "I guess." but I do not think they are dating. Good.

20th January

There is this guy in my science class called Tomo, I hate him so much. He doesn't believe in aliens? How can you not believe in aliens? We had a debate about it in the middle of class and Iwa-Chan had to physically hold me back from killing him with the mystical powers of the extraterrestrial.

I won the debate, just saying.

-Toru

25th January

Things have gotten weird between Iwa-Chan and I. It was slow, but I have finally decided things have gotten weird. We touch more often, and god, it makes me shiver, he's amazing.

But I also feel like there's this wall between us, like we both have these secrets and we are only now aware of them. I don't like this, I want things to go back to before, when we were just best friends.

26th January

Iwa-Chan and I had a normal day today, after school we went to the park. He brought me ice-cream, we talked all day, and his family invited me back for dinner. There was only one weird moment, and that was when he was handing me by cone, and our fingers brushed. He coughed and changed the subject.

27th January

I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it.

They told him, fucking Hanamaki and Matsukawa told Iwa-Chan I love him.

I was waiting for Iwa-Chan after practice so we could walk home together, and I heard them talking. Iwa-Chan was asking Makki and Mattsun for help with something, and they just told him.

They tried to cover it up, but he knows now.

Needless to say, I ran home and haven't seen Iwa-Chan since.

I really don't want to go to school on Monday.

29th January

There is only one thing to do now. On monday, I will tell him. I will not wimp out, he will not miss hear me, I will tell him I love him.

Even if it destroys our friendship, he deserves to know.

30th January

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

He kissed me.

Iwa-Chan kissed me.

You know how I said I'll tell him, well I was trying to, I found a spare classroom, and stuttered my way though part of a confession. And then he grabbed my face and kissed me.

Then he looked horrified and ran off. What am I going to do?

I haven't told anyone, and we didn't see each other for the rest of the day, and he completely avoided me at practice, no matter how hard I tried to talk to him.

This doesn't change anything, I still need to tell him, and, well…

If he kissed me it must mean he likes me, right?

So maybe, he could actually be my boyfriend?

Wholy crap.

I can't write anymore, I need a run.

-Toru

31st January

So we're dating.

I don't know how else to say it.

We are dating.

I feel so happy writing that,

Dating.

But I guess you want to know why? He ignored me thout the whole of the first period, and the second period.

And by interval I was tired of being ignored. So I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the same classroom as yesterday, and I turned to face him and I just couldn't.

I knew it was almost certain he liked me back. But my throat closed up, seeing him there, nervous, scared.

My chest got tight, I couldn't breath.

And then he started to talk, said how he didn't mean it, and how he was sorry, and how if he made me uncomfortable he was sorry. It was only when he started explaining how he couldn't just stop liking me that it hit.

He likes me.

And it was only when he started telling me everything he liked about me, in this long meandering rant that I did something.

And so I kissed him, like he had kissed me. But he was mid-word, and I just wanted him to shut up, and he made this amazing sound.

We may or may not of made out in a classroom, that's what I'm saying.

And then the bell rung, and we had to go to our own classes, and we promised to talk and lunch.

Dating,

We're dating.

And now he's my boyfriend. That's another word I like, boyfriend.

bye-bye,

-Toru

 **Thank you to BlackSparklesAndLeather for helping, you are amazing.**

 **A few one-shots for this fic might come out, depending on how lazy I am and if people are actually reading this shit.**

 **just, thank you.**

 **-Phoenix**


	7. February

1st February

Iwa-Chan and I went out on our first official date today! Well, more like after practice he grabbed my hand -my hand, not my wrist, my fingers still tingle- and dragged me off to buy food, and then we wandered the streets arm in arm. After, we went back to his and did homework, which was boring. It was so boring, in fact, that I ended up making origami out of all my notes, and spent the rest of the time copying Iwa-Chans. I'm not sure why I bothered, because it's not like I study without him.

Iwa-Chan even walked me back home (slightly pointless, as we live next to each other), and he kissed me at the door.

On the mouth

Iwa-Chan kissed me on the mouth.

Just want to make that clear.

Bye bye,

-Toru

February 3rd

Practice is kicking my ass, but stupid Tobio-Chan joined stupid crow team and I must beat him.

Iwa-chan is still my boyfriend, this fact does funny things to my stomach.

February 6th

Makki and Mattsun brought a literal ton of sprinkles (the eating kind) and glitter (not the eating kind) online today. I really want to know what they are for, but I'm too afraid to ask.

Other than that, Iwa and I are going to the movies to see the new Star Wars, and I am very excited.

February 8th

Date tomorrow! It's still super cold, which means I have a chance to wear the new coat my sister sent me, it's super nice and warm.

February 10th

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but after the movie (which was awesome, Kylo makes a great villain) Iwa-Chan came over for a sleepover and we worked on volleyball shit before Iwa decided we had done enough and distracted me with kisses and conspiracy theories (we hadn't done enough, but Iwa is very distracting when he wants to be).

12th February

I went to a photoshoot today, it was fun, but stressful. They told me to cut back on the sugar, which was a little insulting and it feels weird posing, but I guess I'll get used to it.

15th February

I finally found out what the sprinkles and glitter were for.

OK, thats a lie, the glitter was to cover the entire court in sparkles, the sprinkles have not yet made an appearance.

The prank didn't seem to have any point, and I'm a little annoyed because we lost a lot of practice time sweeping up, but we did have a glitter fight, which was fun.

16th February

I was wrong, this is not fun, my hair will never be rid of glitter.

19th February

I have decided Iwa-Chan and I must take dance classes. One of his relatives is getting married, and there will be a dance, and I refuse to embarrass myself. Iwa-Chan is not on board with this idea, but I am known to be very persuasive.

February 20th

The floors of the court still sparkle from the glitter incident.

22nd February

My contact lenses ripped today, which is upsetting, because they were expensive. We're going into town to get some more later this week, but for now I will have to wear my old glasses, and they make me feel like a nerd.

February 23rd

I think Iwa-Chan has some sort of glasses kink. He blushed when he saw me this morning, and wouldn't look at me on the walk to school. It's not like he hasn't seen me wear glasses before, so maybe it's nothing. They also made me keep they glasses on when I went into today's photoshoot, so… glasses ftw?

25th February

First Dance class today! I used extraterrestrial mind control to get Iwa-Chan to join me (read: i promenced to stop stealing his money for a week, wore my glasses and pouted a lot, some kissing may have been involved). It was a little awkward at first, and there were lots of stepping on toes, but we eventually got it, and I think after a few more classes we will not suck!

27th February

I've been studying cephalopods for a school project, and they are absolutely fascinating. Octopi are super smart, and they can open jars and escape from their tanks to steal food and the science behind the way they change colour is so cool.

February 29th

My phone died today, and by the time I got home and managed to charge it I had 5 missed calls and 20 messages from Iwa-Chan. When i asked him about it he hit me (lightly, must be losing his touch) and said something about being 'responsible for your fucking devise stupid kawa, making me worry over your stupid face. What if you had been hurt? You idiot.' I reminded him that it was a school day, and that we had quite a few of our classes together, and he blushed. I would have continued teasing him, but he look cute, so I kissed him instead. I'm allowed to do that whenever I want now. I'm his boyfriend. We're dating. This makes me happy.

-Toru

February 30th

I talked to my parents about my future today. If my knee gets worse I might not be able to continue volleyball profucinaly, and let's be honest, modeling is not a sustainable career. I think I might go into astrophysics, or maybe I could make documentaries about aliens for a living! That would be fun.

31st February

I asked Iwa-Chan were he wanted to go for university after high school, he blushed, stared at the ground and muttered something about following me. Which I think means he doesn't know either. I told him so, and than said we could work it out together.

Which we will,

The second month is over, it's been half a year since I started this and so much has changed, I'm captain, I have an amazing boyfriend (don't tell him I said that), great friends and a job.

Lets see what the year brings, I am nervous, but hopeful.

Bye bye,

-Toru (or Tooru, English is hard ok?)

 **Debating weather to write 'guess who's back, back again.' Or 'surprise bitch, bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me.'**

 **That's right, after half a year, it's back. Hope you're happy. Merry Christmas.**

 **I already have the next chapter written up, so hopefully I can have some sort of schedule for this again. Fun fact: a lot of the dates they go on, mostly in the next chapter, and inspired from dates I've been on IRL. As usual. Read tWaWWoaGNM (that acronym, damn.) Sparkles hasn't actually read this yet. But she's amazing anyway. I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas of shit they can do, tell me.**

 **-Phoenix**


	8. March

**Chapter Text**

March 1st  
Mattsuns birthday today!

March 2nd  
We're making a recruitment ad for the volleyball team, Coach said we would upload it to youtube. I'm a little sceptical about weather that would work, but filming is fun, so I don't mind that much.  
In other filming news, Iwa-Chan and I have to make a short film for Media class, we've recruited Makki and Mattsun to help, which was either the best or worst idea I have ever had.

March 4th  
Iwa-Chan and I went on another date today. We went to the zoo, and he held my hand and let me drag him around to see all the animals. We were allowed to hold baby monkeys, and we got hot chocolate and coffee at the cafe (coffee is bad for your skin, but Iwa-Chan lives by it). It would have been a perfect day, if only for one small problem, and I mean that quite literally. You see, we also ran into Tobio-Chan, and his small orange boyfriend (I don't think they are actually dating, but that's not the point.) Chibi-Chan is loud and annoying, and got in the way of Iwa-Chan and I's beautiful date. You already know Tobio-Chan sucks, so I'm not going to waste any ink on him.  
Bye-Bye,  
-Toru

7th March  
Now that the elation of dating Iwa-Chan has worn off (mostly, we're boyfriends), I've noticed nothing much has changed. Yes, we kiss and cuddle and are more intimate, but we don't treat each other any different. Iwa-Chan still hits me upside the head when I do something stupid, I still cling to his arm and drag him off to go stargazing, he's still shares his lunch with me and buys me food and now that I'm on a roll he's just so damn good for me. What on earth does he see in me?

8th March  
We started writing the script for the movie thing, it took awhile but we have decided that it's gonna be a documentary on conspiracy theories, but the documentary itself is hijacked by aliens, kinda a found footage thing, like the Blair Witch Project. This means that we don't have to be super good at filming, and Makki and Mattsun wanted it to be funny, so we don't have to take it to seriously. I'm the main actor, which is super fun, and we found a conspiracy blog on Tumblr that gave us some great material and ideas. OK, I said I found it, but the truth is I and a few friends overseas write it, but no one knows that, not even Iwa-Chan. Anyway, the blog is mostly about the origins of different conspiracies, and then looking at the main proponents of things like bigfoot and the Loch Ness and digging through all the evidence and finding out if it's valid or not. The blog is super fun to write, and the script we are working on is actually kinda good.  
That's all for now,  
-Toru

March 10th  
The team is having a potluck dinner, so Iwa-Chan and I spent the entire day baking, we made quiche, and then lots of little cupcakes. Because there would be quite a few people there, we figured we would quadruple the recipe, but we didn't realize the original made 25 cupcakes, and because they are mini cupcakes, we now have about 200 of them. That's a lot to ice in one day, so we dusted about 50 of them in icing sugar, and Iwa-Chan is going to come over tomorrow and help ice the rest of them with proper icing in the team colours, of course.

11th March  
We finished icing the cupcakes today, we ran out of icing halfway through (Iwa-Chan would have you believe it was because I kept eating the icing, but it was because we had so many cupcakes, honest.)  
They turned out pretty good, Iwa-Chan fed me one, but I was concentrating more on Iwa-Chan's fingers on my mouth rather than the flavor.

13th March  
Filmings going pretty well, we spent today testing out the camera, and figuring out how we are going to do this. The script is mostly done, but it still needs a few tweaks. We have the rest of the month, and a lot of next month to finish this so I think we'll be fine.

16th March  
It was Iwas Aunts wedding today, she lives a few blocks down, and was quite a small reception, but it was very sweet, and I was right, there was dancing!  
All the lessons paid off, and we didn't make fools of ourselves. I don't think I'll be able to convince Iwa to come back to classes though, and honestly neither of us have time for that.

18th March  
Today was spent making props for the short film. We don't have enough money to actually buy all the things we want (we could barely get a mic and camera) so we're being creative. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, and there is still so much to do, we need to decide whether to use the microphone in parts that isn't meant to have professional sound. And we needed to find locations and stuff. Most of the props are the 'evidence' for all the different myths. Saki is coming back soon, and she said she would help with costume design, so at least we are all going to look the part.  
Bye bye  
-Toru

March 21st  
The team went to the pool today, as some sort of upper arm training. We spent most of the time swimming laps, but after we were given some free time, and someone started up a game of 2v2 volleyball. Iwa-Chan and I were on the same team, and we mostly crushed it. The only game we didn't crush it was all Iwa-Chan's fault, for being all wet and shirtless and just... I'm not a saint, OK?

22nd March  
POT LUCK DINNER  
Saki is back in town, so she came with us. This is the first time I've seen her since Iwa-Chan and I started dating, she wasn't that surprised, and apparently thought we'd been dating since last year, soooo, that's a thing. Change of subject, the cupcakes were a success, and they were all eaten too, which is surprising. Makki and Mattsun brought in a tub of sprinkles, I guess now I know where they went. I don't think that was all the sprinkles, so stay tuned.  
All in all, dinner was good, and apparently, Saki has news, which is why she's back in town.  
That's Omoness.  
Bye-bye  
-Toru

23rd March  
Sakura is moving to America, now that Takkaru is old enough to be at school all day, and is mostly fluent in English. She wants to get her degree, and when she was offered a huge scholarship she would be stupid not to take it. I'm not sure how she will manage with school on top of being a single parent, but my sister isn't a quitter, and she deserves this chance. Of course, I'll miss her, before she was just living a few hours away, and in a few months she'll be on the other side of the world, but it's not like she's not going to come back, and she promised to visit a lot, and we'll skype and call all the time. But it's going to be hard, at least I have Iwa-Chan.  
-Toru

25th March  
We're started filming proper today. It takes longer than I thought it would, and lighting is super hard. I'm playing the narrator, Iwa-Chan and Makki and the cameraman, and Mattsun is doing the sound-boom-thing, (don't know the English for it and I'm lazy).  
We still haven't decided who's gonna edit it, but we can use the school computers editing software, so it might be a team effort.

28th March  
It was raining today, so we spent lunch in an empty classroom playing Settlers of Catan. I swear, I had so many fucking sheep.

30th March  
My knee isn't getting any better, the ankle healed up fine, but I have to wear a special kneepad to keep it from moving as much, and Iwa-Chan and Coach have limited the amount I can practice, I'm not supposed to practice at all, but it's not like that's ever stopped me before.

 **Another chapter. I have a bit of the next one done, but yall deserve this. as always, if you have any ideas for chapters, hit me up. tell me what you think in the talky box, and have a great day!**

 **-Phoenix**

 **ps. Sparkles, you rock.**


End file.
